In the Summer
by Ainoshiki
Summary: Une soirée de libre pour le groupe et les couples déjà formés. Que va faire SungGyu pour finir sa soirée? [WooGyu] [Petit passage de YeolJong]


Ils avaient tous quartier libre pour la soirée, DongWoo avait kidnappé son hyung d'Hoya tandis que L avait décidé de se reposer dans sa chambre mais surtout pour appeler sa petite amie du moment, les SungBro ou plutôt le couple passion (*) avait choisi de filer sur la plage pour s'amuser ensemble et sûrement passer un petit moment intime caché aux yeux des responsables. Et leader ? Et bien le leader ne savait pas trop quoi faire à part être dans la chambre de WooHyun qui lui lisait quelque trucs sur internet via son pc. Ils avaient toujours partagé le lieu de repos ensemble depuis le début du groupe et ils faisaient de même lors des tournées. SungGyu se gratta l'arrière de la tête et s'approcha de WooHyun pour fermer son ordinateur et tourna sa chaise vers lui.

« On bouge !

-C'est un ordre ou une question ?

-He ! Un ordre idiot !

-On va où ?

-Hum...voir notre couple passion ?

-A la plage ? Que c'est mignon on dirait un rendez-vo... »

Leader le frappa doucement sur la tête en le traitant d'idiot, il pris une veste et enfila des tongues suivit de près par son ami. Ils alertèrent quand même le manager qu'ils allaient aussi sur la plage, dehors, il faisait bon, un soleil en pleine marche vers le sommeil et un calme serein, seul les mouvements de l'eau émettaient un son dans ce beau paysage.

« Où ils sont ?

-Ah...là bas ! »

Il pointa deux jeunes hommes, l'un essayant de pousser un autre dans l'eau, des cris de refus se faisait entendre mélanger à des rires. SungYeol pris SungJong dans ses bras en rigolant et en le taquinant, ce dernier le regarda de sa petite taille puis lui sourit avant de venir sceller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Aaah qu'ils sont mignons...

-WooHyun ?

-Bah quoi ? C'est un lieu idéal pour les personnes comme ça ! Si j'ai quelqu'un moi je viendrai sur la plage pour admirer ce paysage, pas toi ?

-...Hum si...

-Je les envie mais au moins, ils sont heureux ! Hoya et DongWoo aussi...Ah je suis si heureux pour eux !

-Je le suis aussi... »

Il saisit alors la main de WooHyun et le traîna de force sur le sable humide. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment à admirer la mer dansée devant eux. SungGyu ne l'avait jamais montré ni même avoué à l'un d'entre eux mais au fond, il avait quelque chose pour son ami, oui, il aimait dormir contre lui quand il avait cette soudaine envie, il aimait l'embêter comme un enfant de 10 ans envers son grand frère, il aimait qu'il lui porte attention durant les concerts ou même en dehors, il aimait être le centre d'attention de WooHyun mais il n'avait jamais entendu de mot limite amoureux de sa part, non, ils sont de bon ami au sein du groupe rien de plus. Il serra un peu plus sa main contre la sienne mais un raclement de voix le sorti de là.

« Vous venez nous espionner ?!

-Oh SungYeol ! SungJongie !

-Hyung, vous êtes là pour nous embêter ?

-On a que ça à faire !

-Bah alors venez pas sur notre lieu d'intimité !

-Ohé SungYeol ya ! On a le droit de venir ici aussi ?

-He ?! Vous n'êtes pas un couple que je sache !

-Et alors ?! WooHyun voulait venir ici admirer le paysage comme rendez-vous amou...AH ! »

Tout les trois écarquillèrent les yeux quand SungGyu plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour avouer son lapsus, WooHyun tenta de parler mais SungJong lui pris le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Bon bah on va vous laisser...on va un peu plus loin avec SungJongie...a plus tard... »

Le couple partit rapidement laissant ainsi SungGyu encore plus mal à l'aise. WooHyun le regarda d'un air surpris et perdu.

« Fallait pas, tu sais...

-Je...Tu m'en veux pas pour se que j'ai dit ?

-Hein ? Oh mais non ! Tu es mon SungGyu hyung après tout !

-Hyung ?

-Oui ! Enfin...

-Enfin ?

-Bah...je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais... On a toujours vécu ensemble en dehors du groupe et de nos soirées collectives...donc je tiens à toi...

-...

-Et puis bon...j'aimerai ce soir dormir contre tes bras même si les lits sont séparés...On peut toujours les rapprocher et si ça te gène pas hein ! Je veux dormir contre mon hyung !

-Idiot...

-Ah ça oui, je suis un idiot ! Et bon...ça me fais plaisir que tu prennes aussi soin de moi après notre lourde journée car tu aurais pu appeler tes parents pour leur dire se qu'on faisait mais non...même si j'étais sur l'ordinateur, tu es venu me voir, moi...Alors oui, je suis content que je sois ton centre d'attention pour au moins ce soir si ça te déran... »

Trop tard, SungGyu venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes et en tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il taquina ses lèvres avant de venir faire la rencontre entre leurs deux langues qui finirent par danser un ballet. Il colla doucement WooHyun contre lui en posant ses mains dans son dos puis posa son front contre le sien en souriant et en rougissant.

« Pardon...

-Hyung...SungGyu...

-Je suis ton Hyung hein ?

-Oui...

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Ils se retournèrent et virent à nouveau le couple YeolJong qui leur souriait de bon cœur, SungGyu lâcha WooHyun pour courir après SungYeol tandis que SungJong se rapprocha de WooHyun en lui adressant un doux sourire.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ?

-Oui...Hyung est un idiot et moi aussi

-Je le suis aussi et SungYeol aussi...Mais on s'aime pour ça non ? »

Ils se sourirent avant de rejoindre respectivement leur moitié pour finir leur soirée à l'eau et en amoureux

[(*) YeolJong veut dire passion en coréen]


End file.
